The Truth behind These Lies
by Zenshiki
Summary: Soi was defeated.. what will happen next? love sometimes is cruel... YoruxSoi...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and its characters.

**The Truth behind These Lies**

"Why? Why didn't you take me with you?" The captain of the 2nd division's tears brimming into her raven eyes as she stared with the golden ones.

She was ready to kneel down, ready to shed the tears that she managed to keep in a very long time until this day has come, but never did her knee made contact to the ground when she found two arms wrapped around her small figure.

There she is...being held tight by the person that caused all these miseries and sufferings she endured for a century but still, this is the person who she deeply and whole heartedly loved. Catching her into the older woman's tanned and well-toned arms as if never wanting her former protégé to fall into the ground and watch the woman she only loved to suffer like these.

"I-I…didn't w-want to go! I don't want to leave you! I-it's just that I want to bring you with me, I just can't!" The goddess of flash confessed as she started to burst out all her feelings that she kept held for the day she had left the person she is now hugging, never want to let her go away.

"Then why? Why didn't you take me?" She asked softly the older woman that was hugging her tightly as if she will escape any time. But still, she was able to give up herself into the hug letting her body be squeezed by the person she secretly longed for.

"I-it's just that...because...uhmff." Yoruichi was unable to finish her statement as her eyes began to dim as if the world is spinning and then she looses her consciousness. Being heavy, she made Soi beneath her unable to catch her as she was being pinned down under the taller woman.

There she is, unable to stand as she was being trapped by the arms that held her.

Until the captain and commander of the correction corps feel a vast reiatsu and top of that, she is familar with the owner of it.

"Yoruichi! Yoruichi-sama please wake up. Yoruichi-sama!" Soi desperately want to wake up the older woman.

"Uhmm...shit! What the-!" Yoruichi quickly stood up as she realized what she is sleeping or rather who she is sleeping on.

"We have to go now Yoruichi-sama I feel something strange going on."

"But I-uh need to exp-" Yoruichi was been cut off as Kutetsu Isane had a message for them and the event that will happen at the execution ground and they must hurry.

"Yoruichi-sama! You can explain everything later! Let's go now!"

"O-ok, then..." the older woman answered as they both went to the said location.

Soi was lying in her futon in her sleeping quarter, recalling the events she experienced later that day.

How the ryoka able to destroy the Soukyokou and the betrayal of Aizen,Gin and Kaname.

Then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who the hell is it!" Not bothering to wait any response to the person disturbing her in this late in the evening after all that happened, she opened the door, revealing a very wet Yoruichi Shihouin

"Yoruichi-sa-" Soi didn't able to finish her words as the goddess claimed her full lips silencing her.

Soi didn't manage to protest as her love for this person overpowered her hate, kissing Yoruichi back as she found her arm around the taller woman's neck.

Soi didn't complain that she was already wet because of Yoruichi's clothes as she enjoy the feeling right now.

"Yoruichi-sama, you must change your clothes before you can catch a cold." Soi broke the kiss as she stepped away to get some extra clothes for both of them.

"Soi...I'm sorry..." Yoruichi finally spoke since she knocked on her door.

"You don't need to apologize...I-I just want to know why." Soi told to the other woman, her last sentence almost a whisper but still the older woman able to hear her, as she reaches her out a plain light blue Yukata.

"A-Arigatou..."

"Why? Why did you kiss me, Yoruichi-sama?" Soi asked her as confusion can be seen in her raven eyes.

"It's because...that...it's...damn! I Love You Soi! And because of this I owe you all explanations that you must know...I just want you to listen to me, my little bee, can you?" Soi was about to shout at the person in front of her as she heard once again her old nickname but instantly ceased as she saw the serious face that Yoruichi is wearing.

"H-Hai…" Soi sit across Yoruichi in her futon as they already both change their clothes into a yukata.

"Kisuke had invented a serious stuff that he later found out that is very dangerous and he decided to leave soul society to hide it and let no one use it for evil purposes. Being his best friend and I having a lifetime promise with him, I never want to break that promise because someone had already died of breaking a promise, so I was forced to leave Soul Society, including the most important person to me, you..."

"Then why didn't you take me with you? I Love you Yoruichi! More than anyone else! So why didn't let me to be with you?" As Soi's voice dramatically raising as her anger overtook her once again

"I Love you too! That's why I don't want you to be exiled with me! I don't want you to suffer! I am afraid that if I say goodbye you will never let me and I might not be able to take it! I love you so much! If anything happens to you I can't forgive myself! Why can't you understand that?" Tears falling in her face as she raise her voice louder than Soi's.

"Yo-Yoruichi..." Soi muttered as she became surprised as Yoruichi pinned her in her futon kissing her desperately, not wanting the petite woman to escape from her.

"I love you, Soi Fon."

"I love you too, Yoruichi Shihouin." They kissed together as the lies were uncovered able to see the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and its characters.

A/N: **WARNING**! : Rating raised from T rating to rated M. Don't like? You're free to click the back button. Thanks.

Yoruichi pinned Soi down on the futon and then she untied the knot on Soi's yukata. She easily slipped it without much effort, smirking as she did. Her lips never leave the petite woman's creamy neck. Her yukata slightly slipped over her shoulder, exposing her tanned skin.

"Y – Yoruichi?"

"Hush, stay quiet…" the older woman stated, more likely a command than a request.

"But…ah…hahh…" the goddess bit a certain spot on the captain's neck that made her moan. Soi gripped her two hands on both Yoruichi's shoulders. Her cheeks were in deep red and shivered as the older woman whispered "I said, no more talking".

The Shihouin princess started making wet kisses all over Soi's collarbone down to her chest just above her breast. She realized how the raven-haired woman developed her now mature and more feminine body.

"As always…Still beautiful" the golden-eyed woman stared and mesmerized the body beneath her before continuing her ministrations.

"Uhnn…Yoruichi…Don't…s-stop!" Soi nearly screamed the last word when she felt hot tongue swirling around her pert nipples.

"What did you say?" the purple-haired murmured as she sucked the other woman's now well-developed breast.

"Ahh! I…said…ah…d - DON'T STOP!...god!" the 2nd division captain screamed as she felt Yoruichi's teeth slightly bit her nipple.

"Shhhh…Keep it down, little bee. I don't want to wake everybody up and found out what we are doing right now" Yoruichi whispered to Soi but then winced at the sudden pain on her shoulders. Soi dug her nails on the golden-eyed woman as she felt Yoruichi's teeth on her breast.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

"That is your punishment for teasing, now will you please continue before I changed my mind!"

"My, my, looks like my little bee is a bit aggressive…"

"What would you like to prefer, continuing in what you're doing or sleeping outside my quarter!"

"Okay, okay! "

Yoruichi then kissed the woman beneath her passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring each others' mouth.

Soi urged the woman above her to travel downward as which Yoruichi happily obliged. She then licked all the skin that she passed by, making Soi's front body covered with perspiration and Yoruichi's sweet taste. Yoruichi's hands travel around the captain's body, feeling all parts of captain's sexy body. Unsatisfied, she brushed her hands in the inner thighs of the younger woman, making Soi whimpered. Much more satisfied, she then allowed her middle finger lingered outside the other woman's soaking undergarment*. Feeling the heat below her, Soi involuntary bucked her hips urging Yoruichi to touch her to her most intimate spot.

"Please…"

"Please? What please?"

"Dammit! Yoruichi! J-just do it!"

"As you wish, little bee…"

As soon Yoruichi had said it, she immediately pulled down the last piece of clothing of the captain. There she saw the glistening and soaking sex of her little bee. She didn't waste time as she immediately dove her middle finger inside Soi.

"god! Y-Yoruichi!"

"Relax, Soi…"

"Uhnn…ahhh…" Soi soon recovered from the sudden pain on her virginity been taken away. She then slowly bucked her hips, greeting the golden-eyed woman's thrust.

"Ohhh…Yoruichi…Faster! M-make it harder, please!"

Yoruichi didn't need to be told twice as she followed what was been asked to her. She then added her index finger after pulling out her middle finger to thrust it both. Soon, the petite woman reached her climax but before she realized, Yoruichi disappeared between her legs. She then felt a hot tongue swirling and lapping all her juices. The older woman looks like a cat drinking her milk for the morning. After she was sure nothing was left she stand up carrying Soi in a bridal style leading her into the wall.

"Y-Yoruichi…What are you doing?"

"See it for yourself…" Yoruichi placed herself between Soi's legs.

"Yoruichi! " before Soi knew it, the older woman pinned her tightly against the wall of her quarters. She then learned what Yoruichi was planning but it's already too late. She felt two fingers dove inside her.

"Wha? Ahhh…Uhn…Uhn…Ahhhh…" Soi don't need much effort as her weight and balance are all in Yoruichi. Her legs were firmly around the taller woman's waist.

"Like it?" Yoruichi asked between huffs as she thrust continuously in Soi.

"Uhn…uhn…ahhh…pervert…"

"Oh! Pervert,eh?" Yoruichi then released her two fingers making the other girl surprised at the sudden loss contact. She then saw the full naked body of Yoruichi, her yukata no longer hanging in her strong shoulders. Before she had a chance to stare on the goddess' body she felt Yoruichi's womanhood against her. Grinding herself to Soi, Yoruichi then bit a spot on Soi's neck marking her like her own property. This is the mark that will show that Soi belongs to her now. She will never leave Soi behind, never in her entire life. After a couple of minutes of grinding and kissing they came together and collapsed on 'their' futon. After kissing a little more, they lay on their futon.

Soi nuzzled her face under Yoruichi's neck as she said "promise that you will never leave me again, my love"

"I promised, I love you very much my little bee…remember that…"

"I will, I love you too"

The two then slept peacefully, no one dare to disturbed them after they heard all the moans and screaming of their captain. All the shinigami that passed by blushed hard as they heard it, deciding to ignore it and just pretend that they never heard anything. They well knew the strict and cold captain and how this captain melted before no other than her former mentor, Yoruichi Shihouin.

**A/N**: *I don't know what to call it in the older days or its Japanese term. Thus, I called it undergarments.


End file.
